


Real And Messy Love

by sirknightmordred



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x10, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Some soft malec after that intensity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr. { @sirknightmordred }

“Can we just stay here like this?” Alec asks looking down as Magnus’s hand stills. They’re lying on the patio couch, both stretched out with Alec’s head on Magnus’s chest. Magnus petting Alec’s hair lightly as he grips his arm tightly. They just got back from the institute and everything that’s happened. Alec didn’t have any energy to do anything really, and neither did Magnus if he was being completely honest. That’s how they found themselves sitting out in the sun wrapped up in each other.

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus responds gently as he resumes his fingers running through Alec’s hair lightly. “We can stay out here as long as we want.”

 Alec nods slightly and cuddles closer to the warlock. Almost out of reflex Magnus’s arm that’s curled around Alec tightens. Holding him closer and more secure.

“I- I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Alec.” Magnus says in his gentle voice, after a few minutes of silence. “In all my years being alive, I’ve never met anyone that’s made me feel the way you do. I love you, Alexander, in ways I’ve never loved anyone before.”

“Magnus…” Alec says against his chest. “Me neither. I don’t- I-”

 Not good at words, Alec moves his right hand from Magnus’s shoulder and trails it up his arm. He lightly interlocks their fingers, removing them from his hair and down to rest beside them on the patio couch. Intertwined together, Alec squeezes his fingers in meaning that he could never get his words to say. Magnus recuperates the gesture, then rubs his other fingers lightly up Alec’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Let me know when you get hungry.” Magnus says.

 Alec grunts slightly in reply, and Magnus chuckles. Alec smiles at the sound. Things aren’t perfect, there’s a big mess and a disaster waiting for them. But for right now, they’re here, they’ve got each other. Hell, they’re in love. Real, messy love. Something they both thought they could never have, until now.

 Magnus smiles.


End file.
